He's My First
by Victoria LeRoux
Summary: Zack asks Aerith on a date, but he doesn't think she actually knows what the word means. Semi-Zerith


_Title: He's My First (title by my friend)_

_Summary: Zack asks Aerith on a date, but he doesn't think she actually knows what the word means._

_Length: over 1k words. It started out as a drabble, and didn't stop_

_A/N1: this popped into my head when I was driving to Murder by the Book_

_Unedited, because I'm lazy_

_Discidium_

Aerith stood up gracefully, her pink dress muddy from tending to her precious flowers. Her hair was coming loose from her braid, but she didn't mind. She was used to it, simply because she had been helping her flowers grow for too many years to be embarrassed by a little dirt on one of her dresses. "You want to take me- wait, what?" normally, it took a lot to throw her off, but now, the pretty green-eyed girl stared at absolute horror at the SOLDIER first class.

"I want to take you on a date," her companion, a spiky, dark-haired boyish looking fighter mumbled, staring at his feet as he wondered if he had just gotten shot down by the one girl he was completely serious about. It was a strange feeling, but he bit his lip as he considered how to convince her, or at the very least, how to look her in the eyes again. Gaia, he'd rather be fighting Sephiroth without his Buster Sword then be right here, wondering why the hell he thought this was going to be a good idea. He thought for sure that she would say yes, but now, she was acting like he was crazy to even consider her wanting to go out with him.

"That sounds painful," Aerith stared innocent at him, her eyes wide and guileless. "Why would I go on one with you?" she stared at him, both bemused and thoughtful at the idea of actually getting up and going on a date.

Zack bit his lip. "Why would a date be painful?" He could tell he was missing something, but he was sure that he wasn't _that_ bad with the ladies. Most of them would have accepted by now, but then again, most girls weren't Aerith.

Aerith glanced at him, still confused. "Don't you eat dates?" he eyes widened at the horror that crossed his face.

"We're not cannibals!" Zack Fair definitely looked nauseated. "And even if you aren't talking about cannibalism," here he glanced to the side before staring back down at his feet and resuming his mumbling, "Angeal said stuff like that comes later in a relationship, if you don't want to screw things up."

Aerith _still_ looked confused. "What do dates and relationships have to do with each other?"

"Aerith, do you even know what a date is?" mako blue eyes stared at bright green ones, two confused souls trying to figure out what the hell the other one was rambling about.

"Of course!" Aerith narrowed her eyes threateningly at Zack. "Everyone knows what a date is. But how in Gaia's name do you go on one? How would you even _fit_ on top of it?"

Zack Fair couldn't help it. He just stared at her for a few seconds, wondering if she was just pulling his leg. Everyone, even _Sephiroth_, who had been raised in a lab or something, knew what was freaking date was. "Uh, normally you go to dinner, and like… talk, and stuff," he explained, realizing how _lame_ that definition sounded. Surely he could have added some charming smile in at the end, or a flirting tone.

"But why would I go on one with a _date_?" she asked, and Zack furrowed his eyebrow, realizing that she just wasn't going to get it unless he actually took her on one, or found some other way to explain.

"Aerith," he ruffled his hand though his spikes, trying to think of the best way to define it. "Get a dictionary," he mumbled, and she blinked at him, before standing up and stalking out of the church. It seemed likely that she wasn't going to return, from the huff she seemed to be in, but he decided that he would just sit here until she came back. She had to come back eventually, because after all, he was sitting in the middle of her flowers. He blinked, and shook his head, waiting for her to return. When she did return, he flipped it open, looking through the various words in the book. "Look, Aerith, it says right here," he pointed to the word _date_, written clearly on the page for her to read. "_To be dating,_" he read it clearly without hesitating once he managed to find it, "a synonym is 'to have a relationship with.'"

Aerith stared at him for a moment, "Then why didn't you just say so?" her tone was so puzzled, that Zack resisted the urge to hit himself. Instead, he ran his hand through his spikes and blurted out the first words that came to mind without making him sound head-over-heels, or sounding stupider then he was.

"Hey Aerith, want to have a relationship with me?" he groaned, standing up and stretching, "That just sounds weird. Saying, 'want to go on a date' leaves it open-ended and sounds more romantic."

"Well," she crossed her arms, huffing as she glared at him. "How was I supposed to know that you weren't talking about the fruit?"

This time, Zack did groan as he leaned back against the church walls and stared at her in disbelief, his expression comical as he stared at her, nonplussed. "The _fruit?"_

"Yeah! I assumed you mean the fruit," she chirped cheerfully. "I guess I really didn't know the type of date you were talking about."

Zack hit himself then, bopping his head with the palm of his hand.

Why couldn't he have fallen in love with a girl who knew what it meant to go on a date?

A/N-2

**Heh. Poor Zacky.**

**Sorry if they seem OOC, haven't played FFVII or Crisis Core yet- seen advent children bazillions of times, as well as played dirge, but they're both dead by then… so yeah.**

Since Midgar is on some earth-like planet, they have dictionaries for Cetra that doesn't know what a date is. .

I did have to mention Angeal in there- it's _hilarious_ to imagine him giving a tiny version of Zack 'the Talk'. I'm going to have to post that drabble lter today (already wrote it, but ya know)

`Avenged


End file.
